Cosmic Love
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: She let the pale finger glide down her cheek. 'I love you'. LLBS, HPDM and ECJB
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Love **

She let the pale finger glide down to her lips. 'I love you,' its the faintest whisper.

Twilight/Harry Potter

A/N: Harry, Luna and Draco are a different kind of vampire. The war had passed and they have been vampires since they won.

* * *

1. Perveniunt recedere

_To Depart and Arrive_

_

* * *

_

Luna Lovegood awoke when the sun faded from sight. Her once bright eyes were now dark with thirst. She arose from the coffin she slept in and walked down the hallway of the Manor that once belonged to the Malfoy family. She opened the doors and was met with the sight of her 'brothers' and fellow creatures of the night.

Harry arose from Draco's lap and rushed over to her, wrapping her in an embrace, "Did you sleep well Luna?" he asked with a small smile. She nodded and kisses both of his cheeks. Harry's fingers grazed the three scars on her pale neck. While being held captive by the Death Eaters, the bastards had give Luna three jaggar-like gashes. Even as a vampire now, Luna still had a bitter reminder of the war.

"I slept well, thank you Harry."

Draco snorted from his seat. Harry, faster than a human could blink an eye, was straddling his lover, fangs bare and eyes a bright shade of green. Draco only smirked and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Luna turned her head at their display of affection. The door rang and she walked off to see who it was. The scents hit her before she would even blink. She opened the door and there stood Ron Weasley, his pregnant wife Hermione and the twins (yes Fred is alive in this).

"Luna!" Ron boomed, hugging the forever sixteen year old vampire. She hugged him back, careful of his neck. She didn't want Hermione to raise their child alone. Harry and Draco were in the room in a heartbeat and Hermione greeted them both while Ron ignored Draco and struck up a conversation with Harry. Everything was going swimmingly until someone cleared their throat.

Draco gave a hiss, his gray eyes turning black at the woman who stood in the doorway. Ginevra Molly Weasley, also known by all as Ginny, stood there, her brown eyes cold as she stared at the male blond vampire. Though she was twenty-four and therefore more beautiful than she was a teenager, Draco still found the redheaded woman a hideous pest and wanted nothing more than to snap her neck like a twig. Especially since she was stilled after _his _mate.

Ginny had never gotten over the fact that Harry and Draco were in love, or that Harry would forever remain seventeen. She became obsessed with trying to become a vampire like them and steal what she deemed hers. Over Draco's staked, gray and shriveled up body she would have him.

"Ginny," Luna smiled weakly, trying to ease the tension between her brother and the woman she considered a bit of a friend. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Luna," she greeted with a smile. "Hello Harry."

The ebony haired vampire nodded weakly before taking a hold Draco's hand, calming him. Ginny narrowed her eyes in disgust. Once everyone was seated in the parlor, Harry cleared his throat. "We have an announcement."

"Tell us mate," Ron said. Draco glared at the redhead but cooled down when Ron added, "You know I mean friend, Malfoy."

Harry smiled, "We're moving to America."

"What?" Ginny shrieked, her voice going up several octaves. She arose quickly, her face livid and her bright brown eyes filled with sheer anger. "You're LEAVING? Have you lost your mind Harry?" she demanded.

"It was my idea," Luna spoke quietly, but Ginny didn't hear her.

"You're leaving me? Leaving us?" the redhead woman shot question after question. Draco tightened his grip on the leather armrest and tried to calm down the burning rage that was coursing in his veins, along with the human blood he had ingested after he awoke. But the damn woman spoke the words that broke the control over his humanity, "You must have lost your mind when you bedded this gray eyed siren. He's poisoned you Harry, he doesn't love you!"

Ginny's back hit the wall before anyone could intervene. Draco's eyes were a bright gray, like starlight, but with a tint of blood to them, his fangs bare and his hand clamped around her neck, crushing down on her windpipe.

"Say it again you _filthy little blood traitor_!" he hissed out. "Say that _my mate _has gone _delusional _because he is in love with another man."

She only gasped for air. Her eyes were dilated and she tried desperately to remove the vampire from her. Draco grabbed her hair and pulled painfully, "He isn't delusional, you are. You refuse to see that he is happy, _truly_ happy! Even your dumb-as-nails brother could see that and he wanted to rip me to shreds when he found out. And if you had been listening, Luna wants to leave. We want to see the other side of the pond you fucking idiot." he released her and took a breath when Luna's ghost-like touch fell on his arm.

Fred picked up his sister and apologized for her behavior. Hermione turned back to Harry. "When do you leave?"

"In three nights," he spoke sadly.

She nodded her head. She understood.

* * *

Bella Swan was awakened by her former boyfriend and now brother-figure Edward Cullen. She resisted the urge to growl at him before she noticed the panic in his topaz eyes. Something was wrong with Jake and the baby. Quickly, she threw off the covers and followed the vampire into his and Jake's room, where she could now hear Jake's loud painful screams of agony and smell the blood.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jake was going into labor. She turned to Edward, "Did you call Carlisle?"

"Yes, he's on his way. But Jake asked for you, Bella. Please do something," she had never seen Edward beg as much he was now. She nodded and rushed over her friend, clasping his russet colored hand in her own pale one.

"You're gonna be okay Jakey, alright? Just take deep breaths and push."

"Bella, it hurts!" he complained.

"I know, but you can do it." she assured him. Jacob's eyes landed on his mate's and he growled deep in his throat.

"YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I AM _NOT _LETTING YOU TOUCH ME _EVER AGAIN_! YOU SON OF A-" Jacob cut off mid rant to scream in pain. Carlisle came bursting through the door fifteen minutes later. Bella rushed Edward out the door and into the heart of the woods, but they could still hear Jacob's screams of pain.

"He didn't mean it," she whispered to him.

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't beat yourself up, Edward. It was better you than Sam anyways."

Edward growled low in his throat at the very mention of his name. Bella couldn't complain, she wanted to punch something just saying his name. She had wanted kill the alpha for weeks now, after finding out that he didn't love Emily at all, nor did he care that she was pregnant with their first born. He only wanted Jacob. And if that wasn't enough for Bella to want to tear the shifter limb from limb, he said he could kill Edward and Jacob's first born child and the Cullens if Jacob wasn't his.

They had all been on edge ever since that statement.

A baby's cry broke the tension between the two and they raced back to the house. Bella stopped at the doorway while Edward rushed inside to see his mate. Bella took cautious steps inside and was met with a snarl from Rosalie.

"One dog is enough," she snapped, "but not two. Get out of this house!"

Bella's eyes changed to amber in a moment of anger, "Piss off blondie, I'm not in the mood."

Rosalie was about to strike when Jasper shouted out, "That's enough Rosalie! Bella is family and if you can't accept that then leave."

Rosalie gave one last icy glare before walking off. Bella sighed and sank down on the floor. Jasper was next to her in a second, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, darling." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for my favorite sister."

"Where's Kate? I thought she would be here too," Bella asked, noticing his mate was not by his side.

"She and Tanya are meeting some friends at the airport." Jasper smiled. Bella was happy for that. Kate was much better than Alice, who had run off with Laurent of all vampires, leaving behind a broken Jasper and Irina. Of course, now Irina was enjoying her time with Felix of the Volturi while Kate and Jasper had found true love in each other. Kate brought more smiles and laughs from Jasper, a more human side to the quiet vampire she had known for the last two years.

Bella gave a wolf like grin.

"Bella," she turned her head to see Edward with a small bundle of joy, "Would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

She nodded and Edward was next to her, handing the small child to her. She looked down at the pale skinned, copper haired, chocolate eyed baby girl. She looked more like Edward than Jacob but still had some of Jake to her, with high cheekbones and a smile that just screamed her maternal father.

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee," he smiled, "Jacob thought it would be nice to name her after your adopted mother and my mother. Her middle names are Carlie and Sarah."

"Adorable," Bella commented and smiled down at the child. She handed her back to Edward, "I had better get home. Sirius worries more than dad does."

"Tell them both I said hello and Jacob as well."

"I will," she kissed him and her goddaughter goodbye. "See you at school on Monday? Or a week after?"

"Probably a week,"

"Alright," Bella shrugged. She hopped into her truck and made her way home to her fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosmic Love **

She let the pale finger glide down to her lips. 'I love you,' its the faintest whisper.

Twilight/Harry Potter

A/N: Harry, Luna and Draco are a different kind of vampire. The war had passed and they have been vampires since they won.

* * *

2. _Warnings and Meetings_

_

* * *

_

Bella pulled up to the two story Tudor, stopping her truck on the curb. Her father, Remus Lupin, had bought it shortly after moving to the rainy town. She opened her car door and looked up at the house. Fashioned out o brick and was about to withstand about almost anything, the house was a modeled Victorian with a slight Gothic egde to it. Not to mention it had several guestrooms and and two underground cellars for when she and her father transformed during the full moon. Bella was about to enter when she spotted Sam Uley's truck. Her eyes flashed amber and she rushed into the house.

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of her ten year old half-brother Teddy. Currently, his hair was a vibrant blue and his eyes neon green. "Bella!" he called spotting his older sister standing there in the doorway. "There's a shifter from La Push here. He wanted to speak to Pop and Padfoot."

Bella nodded and kissed Teddy on the forehead before pulling out her wand from her sleeve. She made her way upstairs and found Sirius standing in outside the door of his and Remus' bedroom.

"Padfoot, what the hell is Sam doing here?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not even sure, Bells, but he wanted to talk to Moony." Sirius sounded tired. Too much work at the MoM she supposed. She walked up to her guardian and step-father and hugged his middle section.

"Don't stress yourself anymore Sirius, he'll be fine."

"I'll try. How is Jacob by the way?" Sirius asked. Bella was about to answer when the door opened and Sam walked out with her father. The shifter shot her a glare before turning to the other werewolf.

"I don't want them in La Push." He growled out, "We already have enough of those running around now that Jacob mated with a bloodsucker." He shot Bella another pointed look before walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Dad," Bella began, looking up at her father like a lost child, "What was Sam doing here? And what did he mean when he said he didn't want anymore vampires-You brought _more _vampires to Forks?" she cried. Forks already was clueless to the wizard, the ten year shape-shifting wizard, two werewolves, a coven of sparkling vampires and a bunch of shapeshifters. She muttered under he breath how the muggles were going to call Van Hellsing on all of them when they found out, earning a laugh from her father.

"These vampires are different, Bella. And one of them is James' son. They're war heros and like children to me, aside from you of course." he ruffled up her shot hair.

"Dad, I'm not nine, I'm nineteen! I don't need to be babied." she grumbled out. Remus smiled. seeing some of himself in his daughter. Also she was every bit like her mother Anna, bless her soul. Bella's deep brown eyes looked up at her father and Remus pulled his daughter into a hug. He whispered words into her ear, telling her that she will always be the little girl he never got a chance to meet. This earned a deep blush from his daughter.

Sirius laughed before they heard the doorbell ring. "They're here."

Down stairs, Bella could hear Teddy open the door and shout, "Uncle Harry!"

A young male laugh answered the child's joyous greeting, "Hello Teddy. Is your Dad in?"

"Uh-huh! He's upstairs with Bella and Sirius."

Bella, Remus and Sirius walked down stairs and a blur of black and white caught Bella's eye before a young man of seventeen with emerald green eyes and a mess of black hair stood in front of them, his complexion lily white. "Hello Moony, Padfoot. And you must be Bella," he spoke in a warm British accent. Bella nodded towards him before her father and step father gathered him up in a hug.

"Harry!" they chorused.

"It's good to see you both again."

"Still young," Sirius joked. He looked over his go son's shoulder. "Well, what's keep you two? Come in, come in. Draco, come give your cousin a hug."

Another blur appeared and a young man with white blonde hair and gray eyes stood in front of them, his arm wrapped around Harry in a loving but possessive manner. He nodded to Remus and gave a hug to Sirius. "It's good to see you again Sirius."

"And you too."

"Luna dear, do come in." Remus called. For some reason, Bella felt drawn to the name and her eyes landed on the lone figure standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair was long and held in a bun with a thin stick in her hair. Her burgandy tights looked like they were panted on her, her bright blue skirt hitting her knees and her soft emerald green blouse showed off her developing curves and adding a bush to her small breasts. What drew Bella in were the girl's eyes, a silver color that held a dreamer's look in them. The girl was beautiful but couldn't be any older than sixteen years old. Yet all Bella wanted to do was hold the girl close and never let go. The girl walked inside and gave a dazzling smile, one that made Bella light headed.

"Hello Professor Lupin. Hello Mr. Black. It's good to see you both again."

Bella blushed, the girl's airy tone made her knees weak. What was wrong with her? The girl turned her dazzling eyes on her and a sudden emotion passed through her eyes. She skipped, actually skipped, over to her. "And you must be Bella. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Then she kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Love **

She let the pale finger glide down to her lips. 'I love you,' its the faintest whisper.

Twilight/Harry Potter

A/N: Harry, Luna and Draco are a different kind of vampire. The war had passed and they have been vampires since they won.

* * *

3. _Blissful Feeling  
_

_

* * *

_

Her lips were so soft. That was the only thing running through Bella's mind once the petite blonde pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were dazed, her breathing short and her cheeks were a soft pink. The other girl was just staring at her with dreaming gray eyes.

Across the room, Harry and Draco were trying not to drag their sister out of the room and demand to know why she had kissed the other girl. But then that would probably not be a good thing. Luna had developed quite a hellfire backbone after the war and when she was rough-handled, she would kill.

In cold blood.

Draco decided to go against his resisting and grabbed the young vampiress and rushed them outside before his mate could protest. Starlight colored eyes met its twin's and Draco found himself placed against a tree trunk, a wand at his throat. He looked at Luna and saw that she was still calm, despite the obvious fire in her eyes. "What in the seven gates of hell were you thinking Luna? You just _snogged_ someone you don't even know! Are you mental?"

He really hoped she wouldn't answer that last question. He was still trying wrap his head around her insane babbles. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered a curse. "_Curcio._" Her coven mate and brother fell to the ground, his body twisting and jerking as a scream tore from his pale pink lips. Luna watched and waited before lifting the curse. As he regained his breath, Luna bent down and grabbed his hair before whispering into his ear.

"I kissed her because she is the one who haunts my dreams every night. She is to me what Harry is to you, Draco. And you _never _question a Seer on why they do what they want," she explained and helped him up. Her eyes were once again dreamy, "I'm sorry for attacking you, Draco."

He blushed and shook his head, "I should apologize," he muttered. As they walked inside, Harry tackled his mate, showering his face with kisses. Remus and Sirius laughed as Bella locked eyes with Luna and smiled before picking up Teddy and taking him upstairs. She could smell Luna's scent as she placed Teddy in bed. As she closed her own room door, Luna was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The werewolf girl crawled on her bed and laid next to the vampire girl. Their finger's intertwined and both smiled as Bella cuddled closer, inhaling her scent.

As she fell asleep, she heard the vampire girl softly singing. _"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes..."_


End file.
